Love, Lisbon
by Emilamoo
Summary: Jane gets shot and Lisbon writes something on his cast that she will forever regret. Fluff and friendship. May be OOC, but not terribly so. Happy New Years everyone!


**Keep in mind that this was written late in August, so the writing may not be up to my current standards/qualities. And it's a bit OOC, but not terribly so.**

**Happy New Years everybody! Oh, and even though this is Jisbon-y, it's not _Jisbon. _There's no kissing or thinking about kissing or any of that stuff... otherwise (obviously) I would've put it under the romance category. But it's strong friendship, with the mention of love (I know, that sounds like romance, but it's not) and a little (very little) bit of flirting... but hey, they wouldn't be Jane and Lisbon without it. :)**

**P.S. Keep in mind, saying "I love ya" is a lot different than saying "I love you." It'll make sense later.**

**Disclaimer: I got a home-made sweatshirt from my cousin and aunt that says, "I'D RATHER BE WATCHING THE MENTALIST" on the front, but that plus the season one DVD's are the only things I own of them.**

**Love, Lisbon**

_BAM! _

Teresa Lisbon curses to herself as she picks up speed, her gun raised. She is followed by two other men on her serious crimes' unit of teh California Bureau of Investigation: Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho.

It was the first day that Lisbon and her boss had allowed their unit's consultant- Patrick Jane- to be on the field. They had given him a gun and forced him to promise that he'd only use it in a danger situation. He had agreed.

Then, just a few minutes earlier, they had been waiting for an armed and dangerous suspect to exit a large garden maze. Unfortunately, Jane had gotten a tad bit impatient and rushed inside, despite Lisbon's strict orders not to. This forced the others to follow him, which was a difficult task in the twisting maze. He was a great deal ahead of them which was why Lisbon's heart froze when she heard a gunshot.

She charges ahead before running into a hedged wall- again.

"Damn it!" she shouts, whirling around and gesturing frantically for Cho and Rigsby to turn around.

They understand almost instantly and wait for her to pass them before following her. They run for a few more minutes before stumbling into the middle of the maze.

The suspect is on the ground, a nasty gun wound bleeding. He is shakily holding a gun trained on a different area of the maze.

"Come out and fight like a man!" he shouts weakly.

"Put the gun down!" Lisbon orders sternly, her gun aimed at him.

She notices with horror that Jane's gun is under the suspect's protective arm.

"Lisbon! Don't; he's too dangerous!" she hears Jane call.

He bursts onto the scene.

_BAM! BAM!_

Jane lets out a whimper of shock before tripping over a rock and falling to the ground.

"_No!_" Lisbon cries.

She shoots the suspect and rushes to Jane's side. She hears Cho and Rigsby calling the police faintly in the background, but she's too busy focusing on Jane.

A large and scary amount of blood is gushing out of two holes in his forearm, his shirt quickly turning crimson. He struggles to sit up, wincing in pain. Lisbon pushes him back down gently.

"Shh, shh now," she coos to him, taking off her jacket. "Are you okay?"

He looks up at the beautiful woman in front of him ripping her jacket to shreds even though she's only wearing a black undershirt underneath and smiles meekly. "I've been better."

She takes a strip of cloth, carefully lifts his injured arm up, and wraps it around.

"I'm sorry, Jane. You have no idea how sorry I am. I should've known it was too early to put you on the field," she apologizes.

He looks up at her and reaches up with his good arm to carress her cheek. She finds herself blushing and tries to ignore the sensations being shot through her from his touch.

"Shh. Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. You knew it was dangerous in here and warned me not to go in. I didn't listen. It's my fault. All you did was believe in me. And for that, I thank you."

Lisbon smiles, trying her hardest to keep the tears that are welling up in her eyes from falling out. She wraps another strip of her jacket tightly around Jane's arm.

His eyes widen at the sudden pressure. "_Ow! _You're _hurting _me, woman!" he cries out.

She laughs bemusedly. "Trust me, it would hurt a lot worse if I didn't do this. Besides, maybe you'll think twice about disobeying my orders before you do that next time."

He grins despite the state he's in. "Maybe."

By then the pain is too great to ignore. He groans in agony.

"Hang in there, Jane. Hang in there."

"Boss?" Rigsby asks.

Lisbon twists around and looks up at him. "Yeah?" she asks, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"The ambulances are here," Cho informs her.

"Okay." She turns back to Jane. "Did you hear that Jane? The ambulances are here. You'll be fine soon."

Jane simply blinks and nods slightly for he can't do anything else. He feels himself being lifted onto a cot and being carried away. He is losing sight from blood loss and can barely see Lisbon walking next to him.

"Lisbon?" he manages to whisper.

She clears her throat from the lump it is forming and tries her best to smile. "Yes, Jane?"

"Stay with me."

"Of course, Jane. Of course. I'm right here. You're going to be fine. I promise."

Those are the last words Jane hears before he loses consciousness and his world goes black.

xxXxx

"I'm back, everyone!" Jane calls as he walks back into the CBI.

The whole area lights up with Van Pelt, Rigsby, and even Chos' smiles.

"Jane!" Van Pelt cries, rushing up to him and hugging him tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! How are you feeling?"

"Better," he tells them. He holds up his arm revealing a large, bulky, white cast. "But you all have to sign my cast!" He takes out a magenta, electric blue, emerald green, and tangerine orange sharpie from his pocket. "I brought sharpies."

"Ooh, me first!" Rigsby says, shoving away his chair and running up to Jane. "I call blue!"

He scribbles something, signs his name, laughs, and sits back down.

Van Pelt walks up, smiles, writes a quick note, draws a flower, and steps away.

Cho steps up to Jane- who is grinning profusely- and grabs the orange sharpie. He writes a sentence, signs, and tosses back the pen.

There's a sound of a door closing and approaching footsteps.

Jane turns around and his face lights up with a huge smile. "Lisbon!" he cries joyfully.

He runs up to the petite brunette agent and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into a huge hug.

Lisbon smiles, amused and surprised at his sudden affection. She eventually relaxes into his embrace and wraps her arms around his back and shoulders, hugging him back.

"I missed you so much," he tells her, silently inhaling her cinnamony scent.

She laughs. "You were only gone for a week."

"Yeah, but that was still a week too long. Didn't you miss me?" he asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, of course I didn't."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding! You know I missed you."

Only then do they realize that they are still in each others embrace and that everyone is staring at them.

Lisbon unwraps her arms from him and steps away, blushing uncontrollably.

"Sign my cast," Jane tells her, holding up his markers.

"Why?" she questions, her eyebrows raised with doubt.

"Because I have everybody elses' signatures, and without yours, it wouldn't be complete."

She rolls her eyes, sighs, and grabs the green sharpie. She writes a note, signs her name, and turns away. "Okay, I have work to do. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office."

She makes brief eye contact with everyone before heading to her office.

"She has a thing for you, man," Cho says once she's gone.

"Who, Lisbon?"

"No, Dolly Parton. Yes Lisbon!"

Jane shakes his head. "Naw, she was just being polite by not shoving me away when I hugged her."

"No, I think she likes you, dude," Rigsby tells him.

"She certainly has a sweet spot for you," Van Pelt adds.

Jane just smiles, shrugs, and sits down on his couch to read his notes. He reads Rigsby's first.

_Hey man.  
Maybe you can get Lisbon to buy some food- good food- because you're injured! You know, play the sympathy card...? Thanks man! :) -Rigsby_

He chuckles and then moves on to read Van Pelt's pink note.

_Hi Jane.  
It's great to have you back! We missed you! Hope your arm feels better soon. Get well!- Van Pelt_

He smiles a little and moves on to Cho's note, which is the smallest one.

_Jane,  
__Welcome back. -Cho_

It was short, but sweet. In a Cho way. Jane then singles out the note he is most looking forward to reading: Lisbon's. The pretty handwriting and bright green lights up the whole cast.

_Jane,  
Next time you don't listen to my orders, I might have to let you die. Just kidding. Sorta. Not really. Yeah...  
Love,  
Lisbon_

Jane's face lights up.

"Love, Lisbon," he whispers. "_Love._"

Meanwhile, the others are secretly watching him.

"What the hell his he so happy about?" Rigsby whispers, confused.

"Lisbon probably wrote 'Let's have sex later' on his cast," Cho mumbles.

Van Pelt frowns. "That is disgusting. And there's no way Boss would write something like that on something that could be seen easily."

Then, as if on cue, Jane shouts: "Lisbon!" and runs to her office.

"Told you," says Cho.

There's a loud clank as Lisbon's office door slams behind Jane.

"Lisbon!"

She looks up from her desk. "What's up, Jane?"

"Lisbon to what you wrote. 'Jane. Next time you don't listen to my orders, I might just have to let you die. Just kidding. Sorta. Not really. Yeah... Love, Lisbon'."

"What about it?"

"You wrote 'Love, Lisbon'."

"Yeah? So?"

"_Love, _Lisbon. You wrote _lo-o-o-ove, _Lisbon!" he points out.

She rolls her eyes and groans. "Oh my God, Jane. _That's _what you rushed in here for?"

Jane's smile widens. "Yup!"

"Good grief-"

"You're not Charlie Brown, Lisbon. And you said _love._"

Lisbon shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't believe how immature you are. It's not like I said 'I love you' or anything."

"You just did."

"Well I didn't mean that I _love _you. So believe what you want, but I just meant it as a closing statement."

Jane continues to go on as if she hadn't just said that. "I will treasure this cast forever!"

"It's just going to get chopped off and thrown away anyway when they take it off," Lisbon tells him.

"I'll ask them to avoid the signatures and give it back to me."

"You go do that."

Jane smiles and turns around. He pauses at the door frame. "Oh, and Lisbon?"

"Yes?"

"I love ya too," he tells her.

Lisbon's head shoots up in surprise. "Whaaa?"

But Jane's no where in sight.

xxXxx

_2 Weeks Later..._

"Somebody better tell me what the hell that is or I swear to God I will stick all of you on desk duty for the rest of your careers!"

Lisbon is standing in front of Jane's couch, fuming. She is glaring at a small piece of cast with the words _Love, Lisbon _on it in a large frame on the wall. Obviously, it is from Jane's cast.

"_Jane!_"

Jane jogs out from the kitchen, a cheery and innocent smile on his face. "Oh hey, Lisbon. What's up?"

She glares at him, her eyes flaring. "You know damn well what's up!" she hisses. She points at the cast. "_This _is what's up! What the _hell, _Jane?!"

"Oh, that! That, my dear, is your signature on my cast."

"I know what it is, you Goddamn idiot! I'm not stupid! I just want to know what the _hell _is it _doing _in a _frame _on the _wall_?!" she shouts at him, her voice rising in volume with every word.

In the other kitchen, Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho are all staring at each other while silently listening.

"Doesn't sound too good, does it?" Van Pelt asks.

Rigsby shakes his head. "No. It certainly doesn't. Hope the guy makes it out alive," he whispers.

"Twenty bucks that Lisbon either shoots him, slaps him, or kisses him sometime int he next ten minutes," Cho proposes.

"You're on!" Rigsby says, slapping Cho's hand.

"It's there so it can greet me every morning. I told you that I'd treasure it forever, and now I can," Jane tells Lisbon.

"I didn't give a damn whether you treasured it or not back when you first told me about it, and I sure as hell don't now! Take it down!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a distraction!" she spits out.

"To whom?"

"To the entire team!"

"But I asked them earlier. They don't care."

Lisbon crosses her arms across her chest. "It's a distraction to me, then."

A twinkle appears in Jane's eyes. "Why? Because it says your true feelings for me?"

"B-_what?! _No!"

"Admit it, Lisbon. You _lo-o-o-o-ove _me, and I have the proof to prove it. That's the real reason why you want me to take it down."

"ARGUH!" she screams before storming off to her office.

"Remember, I love ya too, Lisbon!" he calls after her.

The door slams.

Jane laughs, goes over to his couch, lays down, and closes his eyes. A smile forms on his lips. He loves it when she gets all worked up; it makes her look really cute.

Maybe he should break his arm more often...

**Ze End. **


End file.
